


No correspondidos.

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor insano, Gen, Genderbend, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Otabek está demasiado centrado en sus sentimientos unilaterales hacia Yuri y no le da oportunidad a Mila de ser verdaderamente correspondido, así que el pelirrojo se encargará que de ahora en adelante él sea el único a quien miren los ojos del kazajo.Mila (male) x Otabek





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Saya Yamamoto, MAPPA.
> 
> Nada, quería hacerle honor a mi segunda otp luego del jjseung y salió esto. Recalco que aquí Mila es hombre, no sé sí Mila también sea un nombre masculino pero alv no se lo voy a cambiar.
> 
> En el fic están intercalados dos tipos de narración, la normal es narración en tiempo presente y la cursiva es en pasado. Espero no se confundan.

El más bajo rebotó en la cama con Mila encima, comiéndose el brío aliento ajeno con besos a toda prisa. No querían sacar sus lenguas de la boca del otro, igual de ávidas que sus manos tocando bajo sus ropas, porque no querían darle un solo segundo de cabida al arrepentimiento.

Mila tiró del cierre de Otabek, abriéndole la chaqueta de cuero.

_— ¿Jaa? No me digas que tú también te dejas llenar la cabeza de esas cosas ridículas y mierdas de amor. —Yuri no lo miró mientras soltaba todas esas palabras despectivas con una mueca de asco, sosteniéndose de la baranda que rodeaba la pista de entrenamiento para hacer sus espectaculares estiramientos de piernas— Deberías juntarte menos con los vejestorios calientes de Mila y Víctor._

_Otabek no hizo ningún comentario referente a que él y Babicheva tenían la misma edad, la sonrisa agria que puso para sí mismo no lo dejó. Debió haberse esperado algo como esto al preguntarle a Yuri “solo me importa el animal print y ganarles a todos” Plisetsky si alguien le gustaba._

_— Ya veo._

Entre sus jadeos se escuchó el susurro de sus prendas cayendo al suelo y el roce con las sábanas de sus cuerpos cada vez más desnudos, cada vez más acariciados y marcados. Mila despegó sus labios de los ansiosos de Otabek mirándolo un momento, agitado por la faena mientras algunos mechones azafrán caían sobre su rostro.

Lo que menos deseaba era darle la oportunidad a Otabek de retractarse, sabiendo que se estaba aprovechando abismalmente de su bajón emocional, pero no podría continuar tranquilo si no lo escuchaba de labios del moreno.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

El pelirrojo se veía borroso por culpa de sus ojos velados, y Otabek levantó una mano para rozarle sus labios vertiginosos que lo estaban haciendo olvidarse de todo. También pudo percibir el brillo de sus iris tan azules, debería sentirse afortunado de que alguien lo mirara con tanto cariño, aunque ese par de ojos no fueran del color que él quería.

— Sí.

El ruso sonrió tomando la mano ajena para besarla, luego fue Otabek quien atrapó la mano de Mila y la atrajo a sus labios para tomar en su cavidad un par de dedos. Se dio vuelta exponiendo su masculina espalda a Babicheva, quien la recorrió entera dejando su huella digital en cada trozo de piel hasta llegar abajo, donde hundió sus largos dedos impregnados con la saliva del kazajo.

Y al sentirlos adentro todo en Otabek tembló.

_No debería afectarle tanto el rechazo indirecto de un adolescente y menos permitir que eso comprometiera su patinaje, pero por más que se exigió centrarse no estaba ni cerca de sus óptimas condiciones. Sería una estupidez seguir practicando así, solo conseguiría buscarse una lesión innecesaria._

_Le dejó total libertad a los del equipo ruso, escuchando de fondo la risa de Víctor y los insultos de Yuri P. por, seguramente, presenciar otra sensacional caída del Yuri japonés, que no fue el único en venir a Rusia de colado a mejorar. Él fue invitado por el Plisetsky más por capricho que por otra cosa, “porque sería asqueroso patinar rodeado de tantos idiotas y la gordura del katsudon que abarca media pista” fueron las palabras del rubio y Otabek no le vio nada malo a ser usado como distracción para su amigo, de hecho sería productivo ver de cerca a sus competidores más fuertes y ser deslumbrado una vez más por el joven actual campeón ruso._

_— ¡Deja de arrastrar los pies, no puedes llamar a eso un salto cuando un bebé podría hacerlo mejor! ¡Debes controlar más tu velocidad!_

_Y por supuesto, ser un invitado no lo exoneró de los berreos de Yakov._

_El Altin resopló, deslizándose hasta la baranda mientras se quitaba los guantes y al alzar la vista se topó con la sonrisa del pelirrojo, que lo esperaba con la caja de pañuelos en la mano. Tomó algunos para sonarse la nariz y Mila no dejó de admirarlo, como si presenciara el acto más hermoso del mundo que no tenía nada que ver con mocos aguados._

_— ¿Quieres salir un rato a comer? Mejor contentar el estómago que seguir compitiendo con los desastres del Yuri cerdito, hasta planeamos hacer un video con su top 5 de caídas._

_El moreno no compartió sus risas, mirando a sus espaldas donde todos seguían practicando sus pasos y Yuri P. ejecutaba un cuádruple perfecto para enseñarle al nippon (entre gritos) cómo es que se hace, luego regresó sus ojos hacia el más alto. Tal parece que después de todo el rubio era más motivado por Katsuki que por él, así que aceptó._

Las manos de Otabek apretaron las sábanas, su pecho y rodillas se hundían en el colchón cada vez que Mila empujaba tras su espalda, levantando el trasero del kazajo una y otra vez con la fuerza de sus embestidas. Su propio aliento caliente le chocó en la cara al rebotar en la almohada, acompasado con los gemidos del más alto que no dejó de tocar su cuerpo para mantener en alerta su recepción de placer, y finalmente cerró su palma alrededor de la hombría de Otabek que se humedecía cada vez más.

Cada vez que Babicheva tocaba tan adentro de sus músculos anales su mente se sacudía y no pensaba en nada más, se sentía bien ser así de deseado y tocado, gemir hasta que se le secara la garganta. Mila buscó sus labios desde atrás sin detenerse hasta que su esencia salpicó las paredes del Altin y sacó su miembro, agitándolo a la par en que su otra mano seguía masturbando a Otabek. Expulsó el resto de su semen sobre la espalda baja del moreno mientras que éste bañó las cobijas.

Otabek cayó exhausto, dejando la mano del pelirrojo completamente pringada de blanco.

_No estaba muy acostumbrado a salir con personas, y a pesar de que Mila estaba siendo muy agradable mientras cenaban le costaba prestarle atención. Miró su rostro recordándolo años atrás, cuando conoció a Yuri en el ballet ahí también estaba Mila que al igual que él tuvo que esforzarse un montón, a diferencia del rubio que parecía lograr todo con intentarlo a la primera como si Dios lo hubiese bendecido egoístamente._

_En ese entonces Mila también le hablaba mucho, animándolo y tratando de ayudarlo, pero a la final Otabek abandonó para buscar otra manera de alcanzar el nivel de esa hada beligerante. Ambos debutaron como seniors el mismo año y Mila lo trató como si no hubiese pasado tanto desde la última vez que se vieron, el ruso fue quien logró avanzar por primera vez al GPF pero tuvo una fea caída en su programa corto y recién es que planeaba regresar tras recuperarse de su lesión. También era un guerrero._

_— ¿Sabes? Me gustas, me sigues gustando desde entonces._

_Cuando terminaron de comer fueron los labios de Mila lo que tuvo en su boca. Otabek se sorprendió pero se sintió inesperadamente bien, su cerebro no quiso rechazarlo y fueron en su moto a casa del más_ _alto._

Pero al final Yuri volvió a golpear en su mente como una palpitante migraña. Dejó de mirar el techo para salir del abrazo de Mila e incorporarse.

— Lo lamento, creo que después de todo esto sí fue un error. —hubo un espeso silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se miró.

— Sigues pensando en Yuri cuando él no tiene ese interés en ti. Creí que eras del tipo que no insiste en algo que sabe que no va a lograr.

Otabek se arrastró a la orilla de la cama para buscar su ropa.

— Ese es el punto. Tal vez no sea ahora, pero quiero esperar a que Yuri pueda pensar diferente. —se levantó terminando de colocarse la camisa y se colgó la chaqueta en el brazo— Gracias.

— ¿Gracias?

El moreno se giró hacia él y solo pudo ver un borrón, luego nada.

-x-

— ¡Él salió contigo! ¡¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?! —Yuri lo miraba con molestia. No solo él, los demás también estaban preocupados luego de que Otabek no diera señales durante dos días enteros. Ya estaban por hacer que la policía interviniera.

— Ya lo dije, comimos y me llevó a mi casa. Nos despedimos y supongo que regresó a su hotel.

— ¡Pues no regresó!

El rubio gruñó pisando con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos mirando a otra parte. Mila lo observó fijamente, ¿por qué se ponía tan dramático ahora? Dentro de poco pasaría nuevamente de Otabek y no volvería a recordarlo, por eso lo mejor es que Otabek también lo olvidara.

El entrenamiento estuvo muy tenso así que Yakov les dijo que se fueran, debía ir a las autoridades para que investigaran lo del Altin, no podía ser normal que desapareciera de esa forma, y Víctor y ambos Yuris insistieron en acompañarlo. Mila regresó a su hogar dejando su grueso abrigo en el perchero; todo se sentía igual de vacío desde que sus padres se mudaron a otra ciudad por trabajo y la casa quedó para él, pero ya no sería así.

Preparó la comida y llenó una bandeja para llevarla hasta el cuarto de aseo donde la secadora estaba movida, dejando a la vista la entrada de las escaleras que daban al sótano. Solo un escaso halo de luz entraba, al bajar todos los escalones se escuchó varias veces un tintineo y ahí fue a donde se dirigió.

Justo a un lado se encontraba una conocida moto.

— Ya llegué, debes estar hambriento. —dejó la bandeja en el piso, estirando su mano a donde la figura de Otabek se asomaba entre la oscuridad y le acarició el cabello.

— Déjame ir, van a buscarme. —el kazajo jaló su pie, haciendo que sonaran las cadenas que lo mantenían preso a un conducto.

— Lo harán, pero no van a encontrarte.

— Enloqueciste. —el ruso sonrió, tomando el rostro ajeno por ambas mejillas. A pesar de todo esa mirada dulce se mantenía cuando veía a Otabek.

— Sigues persiguiendo en Yuri todo lo que yo quiero darte pero no lo aceptas, ¿quién es el que ha enloquecido? ¡Soy yo quien estuvo contigo, quien sigue aquí ahora! —suspiró y se acercó, juntando sus frentes— Pero haré lo que dijiste, te esperaré, estarás aquí conmigo hasta que sientas lo mismo que yo.

Convencido de sus propias palabras Mila cerró los ojos, dándole un beso que Otabek no correspondió.


End file.
